


Supernatural Boyfriends

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Jin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji finds himself connected to a vampire named Jin, in various ways. Sequel/side story to "Giving," focusing on what Ryuuji was going through and why he thought he and Jin were supernatural boyfriends now. Warnings for blood, violence, allusions to self-harm, vampire fic and all that involves. [RyuuMasa, AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> AU. This is actually a sequel/side story to the vamp Jin fic I wrote a little while back, bc I love writing about Ryuuji, too. ;; Again, Youko is 10 in this verse, but Ryuuji is still 28.

 

 

 

 

Title: Supernatural Boyfriends  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Violence, blood, allusions to self-harm, vampire fic and all that involves  
Notes: AU. This is actually a sequel/side story to the vamp Jin fic I wrote a little while back, bc I love writing about Ryuuji, too. ;; Again, Youko is 10 in this verse, but Ryuuji is still 28.

Ryuuji slammed down on the brakes, and willed himself not to scream. “Are you all right, Youko?!”

“Y-yeah.” She nodded, eyes huge. “But what about the guy you nearly ran over?”

“I’m about to find out. You stay here,” he added, otherwise Youko would try to help. After unbuckling and shutting the door behind him, Ryuuji ran to the figure in the middle of the road. He looked uninjured, but he had also collapsed. “Sir?” He rested hand on his back, checking for injuries. He felt a little cool, but that seemed to be it. “We should get you to a hospital.”

“No… no good…” The man stirred slightly, trying to stand up, but unable to do much but cling to Ryuuji.

“Nonsense.” Ryuuji helped him up carefully. “There’s one ten minutes from here, they can—”

“Trust me,” and the man smiled weakly, revealing… fangs. “They can’t.”

“You’re a vampire.” It’d been years since Ryuuji had seen one. He was very calm about it, all things considered.

“Yeah... but kinda sorta need to stay alive a bit longer, so no staking, please.” He was clinging to Ryuuji for dear life.

Ryuuji didn’t move. “I’m not fond of vampires.”

He wasn’t sure what reaction he’d expected, but it wasn’t the man laughing at that. “Neither ‘m I… especially since they tried to kill me.” Then he coughed. “But gotta talk to my clan, otherwise a lot of people are gonna die…”

“Wait, did he say he’s a vampire?!” And on top of everything, Youko had heard. “We should stake him!”

It was noon. The man—the vampire had fainted. Ryuuji wouldn’t even need to stake him. He could just leave him out here to rot.

But that wasn’t who he was. And also… even if he was lying, even if he was just some random vampire, he would have access to sources Ryuuji didn’t.

Maybe the vampire could help Ryuuji find Hiromu.

So even as Youko yelled some more, Ryuuji put him in the trunk—which felt counterproductive, but it was much safer than the car’s backseat with its windows.

\--

“Where are you getting it?”

“Getting what?”

Youko scowled, pointing at the mug full of blood.

“From a very safe source.” Ryuuji kissed his sister on the forehead. “I hear the bus. You need to get to school.”

“But Ryuuji—”

“I’ll be fine.” He gave her The Look. “Now go.”

As Youko stomped off to the school bus, Ryuuji sagged against the wall in relief/weakness. Donating blood, to a vampire no less, was not a desirable situation. But if this vampire was in half the trouble that he’d implied, then Ryuuji couldn’t trust an outside source. He’d just have to hope the vampire got better before he ran out of sick days at work.

Speaking of the vampire, it was time to feed him.

Ryuuji kept him in his room, but he hadn’t bound him. At least not yet. He was still too sick to realize where he was, much less move. Locking the door (and making sure Youko was kept away) would do for now. And while it’d been awhile since he’d fought vampires, he had kept training. He could kill him, if he had to.

“You know, she still wants to stake you,” he said as he entered, locked the door again, and sat down next to the bed. He placed a straw in the mug. “Please drink.”

The vampire stared at him, eyes glassy. It’d been almost twenty-four hours since they’d rescued him, but he was still dealing with the worst parts of sun poisoning. “Don’t wanna.” He shook his head.

“You have to.”

“Smells like human.” He shook his head again, still not fully aware, but just enough to be stubborn. “I don’t drink humans.”

“I appreciate your morality, but this is all we have.”

“Ugh. Fine.” He drank steadily for a few minutes, then fell asleep. Which was good and bad.

It’d be easier to keep an eye on him. He wouldn’t ask questions. But he also couldn’t answer question.

“It’s probably just a rumor.” Be he had seen a few humans, after they’d been attacked by vampires, and the things they would claim afterwards…

“I, um.” Ryuuji cleared his throat. “I’m not going to be in your thrall or anything now that you’ve had my blood. Am I?”

The vampire snored lightly.

Ryuuji sighed, and got ready for a long watch.

\--

_They were alone, and the vampire had him against a wall. Not that Ryuuji had plans to escape. No, he was more than fine where he was right now._

_The vampire gazed up at him, eyes dark. “You’ve given yourself to me.”_

_“I guess I have,” Ryuuji murmured without fully realizing it. The vampire grabbed his hips, tight, before nuzzling his neck._

_“You’re mine now.” Ryuuji moaned as teeth sunk into his neck, and then—_

\--

Then he woke up from his accidental nap, gaping at the sick vampire in his bed.

Ryuuji sighed, hiding his face in his hands. “I think I need some coffee.”

\--

“He’s still here?”

“Yes, he’s still here.” Ryuuji placed Youko’s dinner on the table—he’d eat in his room tonight. “He’s still recovering.”

“Yeah, well, maybe he doesn’t deserve to recover.”

Ryuuji turned around. He’d never seen Youko so angry. “That’s a terrible thing to say. If Mama were here, she’d—”

“Mama was killed by a vampire. So was Papa! And probably Hiromu as well—”

“He’s not dead!”

Youko had looked angry before, but now she looked like she wanted to cry.

“I’m sorry.” What else could he say? “But Youko, please understand. Even if he’s tangentially related to vampire society, he has more access to it than I have in the past three years.”

“Okay.” Youko poked at her peas. “But what if he’s actually a bad guy?”

“Then I’ll kill him.” He smiled, a little. “Your big brother’s not as overly trusting as he appears.”

“He better not be.” Youko smiled back. “You yell if you need help, okay?”

“Always.”

\--

“And that’s why I haven’t told her about this,” Ryuuji said as he poured his blood into the mug. “She’s ready to stake you if you so much as breathe on me wrong. If she knew I was giving you blood, she’d probably kill us both.” The vampire frowned, but sipped reluctantly.

“She’s not a bad person.” He highly doubted the vampire was registering anything he said, but he still felt the need explain. “We lost our parents to a vampire years ago. And our brother, well… I was quite the vampire hunter back in my day.” The vampire didn’t so much as flinch as those words. Yes, he was still out of it. Which meant Ryuuji could be more open than he had in years. “I told myself that I wanted to find my brother. And I did. But honestly, I just wanted vampires to hurt as much as I was hurting.” The vampire sipped quietly.

“Then one day, I made a mistake. I very nearly killed a human that had been caught in the middle of rivalry between clans.” Even now, he could remember the horror on the boy’s face, when he’d seen what Ryuuji had done to his brother, just so he could have some twisted idea of revenge. “So, um. I took that as a sign it was time to retire. Youko and I moved to the United States and I never saw another vampire again. At least, until you.” The vampire was done with the mug, so Ryuuji put it away. “I don’t want to go back to being a hunter,” he said as he sat down. “But I’m hoping you can help me. Somehow.”

The vampire patted Ryuuji’s hand, then fell asleep.

“Thanks. I guess.”

\--  
 _The trailer was thick with smoke. Ryuuji cried out for Youko, but she didn’t call back, so he forced the door open, and Mama and Papa were on the ground, both bleeding from the neck._

_He knelt down next to them, as if he could do something to help, and he kept hearing Youko and Hiromu and others screaming, and it was all his fault, if only he’d known, if only he could have saved them all—_

_“Hey.” Suddenly, it was silent. The vampire was with him. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m with you now.”_

\--

Ryuuji woke up to the vampire snoring again.

\--

“Hey, I’m really sorry about last night.”

“No, I should apologize.” Ryuuji ruffled his sister’s hair. “I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Youko laughed, swatting at his hand. “I’m gonna heat up waffles for breakfast. Ya want any?”

“Yes, please.” He needed to keep his strength. “I’m going to check on my guest first.”

“’Kay. Just remember, I’ll gladly stake him, if you want!”

Ryuuji laughed weakly, then entered his bedroom, locking/bolting the door. The vampire seemed to resting peacefully, and—

_He was back home, of all places._

_“Hey.” The vampire was there next to him. If the sunlight bothered him, he didn’t let it show. “So, I’m guessing this place is important to you?”_

_Ryuuji nodded. “Every summer, my parents would take us here.” He gazed out at the ocean. “I took Youko here once, after it happened. But it just wasn’t the same.”_

_“That’s what sucks about vampires, no pun intended.” The vampire huffed. “They take the joy out of everything.”_

_“But you’re a vampire.”_

_“Yeah, but I’m a good one!” The vampire poked his arm._

_“I see.” Ryuuji frowned. “Um. Speaking of vampires, is speaking to people in dreams something you usually do?”_

_“Well, vampires all have some empathy or telepathy, but the strength of those skills varies. As a rule, we can only contact people if we’ve had a lot of their blood… oh.”_

_“I’m afraid so—and I am sorry about giving you my blood despite your protests, but it was the only safe option I could think of.”_

_“No, it’s fine. You were right. But get ready to explain all this stuff again. We’re connected, but it’s pretty weak—I won’t even remember any of this.”_

_“Oh. Then I guess there’s no point in asking if you’ll help me find Hiromu.”_

_“I’ll help you find Hiromu.” The vampire touched his hand, like before. He grip was warm, at least by vampire standards. “I may still be half dead thanks to sunshine, but I can assure you I’ll do whatever I can.” He looked up at Ryuuji like he had in, um, the first dream, but his gaze was gentle. A little sad. “No one should have to go what you and your sister went through.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“Not a problem! Just wait until I wake up, okay?”_

\--

Ryuuji blinked down at the vampire, who muttered something about beetles, and turned over.

Then he sighed, and went to get breakfast.


End file.
